Connecting
by rain-it-shall
Summary: Edward's thoughts while he drives a sleeping Bella home from a night out. Oneshot. just some pointless fluff basically. read and review!


**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

We were driving back from our planned night out-dinner, movie, and some aimless shopping. It had been a wonderful night, just Bella and I. I had watched her eat her meal at the restaurant while we chattered and exchanged loving gestures and sentiments. Bella really was especially breathtaking under the dimmed glow of the light fixtures hanging above our table, and I often found myself getting caught up in her beauty and the perfect serenity of the moment.

Then we walked over to the Cineplex that was conveniently located within the same plaza, and I bought us two tickets to the latest romantic comedy. Even though Bella had just eaten, I insisted on buying her some popcorn and a Coke, despite her protests. I didn't really care much for the film, but Bella seemed to enjoy it well enough, and that's all that mattered. We held hands on the middle console between our seats the entire time.

About two hours later, when the movie ended, I was prepared to take Bella back home, but she said she wasn't ready to go back yet. 'I'm having such a good time tonight, I want it to last a little longer' were her exact words I believe. So I suggested we go in a few of the stores nearby, and she complied. I knew that she didn't like shopping, but she seemed to enjoy doing this. We mostly just browsed through, but she helped me pick out a couple of new CDs, and I was happy that we were bonding over music, since that's something I'm very quite passionate about. I gave her my jacket as the night progressed and the cold in the air deepened, so that she wouldn't be subjected to constant shivering when we walked from building to building.

All too soon, it had become quite late and we both agreed that it was time to go home, no matter how reluctant or adverse we may have been to the idea. I lead her to the Volvo and made sure she was settled and buckled in tightly before I backed out of the parking lot and onto the busy highway.

She had fallen asleep within minutes, and I thought it to be very endearing and adorable. I smiled into the dark as I realized that she trusted me enough to keep her safe while she slept soundly and peacefully. She really was truly amazing.

A soft, contended sigh escaped her full lips as her head sagged to the side even more and her body nestled lower into the passenger seat. I reached my hand out and stroked her cheek, my fingertips lingering just a moment more.

I loved spending time with Bella like this. Just the two of us, no worries, responsibilities, or obligations to hinder us. Just relaxed and free and having a good time in each other's company. I know she didn't particularly enjoy having so much money spent on her, but she would have to get used to the fact that I was going to be showering her in gifts and treasures and flowers and jewelry until the end of time. And I didn't care if she didn't like it; Bella deserved the world. I was going to give her some pieces of that world in hopes that she would accept that instead (I don't think it would be possible for me to simply buy the world for her). Somehow, I think she'd be plenty happy with that.

I maneuvered the Volvo down the road to Charlie's at a comfortable speed, not wanting to disturb my love in any way. But almost as soon as I parked the car, Bella began to stir from her slumber and gazed up at me with those enchanting brown eyes of hers.

The moment deepened as our eyes held and a strange, but familiar, electric current danced in the silence between us.

Unexpectedly, a big yawn rolled up and forced itself through Bella's mouth, signifying that she was still very tired and needed to get to bed sometime soon. She rolled her eyes at her supposedly embarrassing human reactions.

I leaned forward and cupped her face in my hands, holding her gaze. She knew what I was after-a kiss. She stretched over the rest of the way until our lips gently met. Cold stone and soft warmth, connecting and moving as one, just as I hoped-no, _knew-_the two of us would be doing for a long time to come.

**A/N**

**So that's it. Really just pointless fluff, but the idea has been sitting around in my head for awhile now, so I figured I'd just type it out already. **

**Review!!! But be nice, I know I'm not very good at this. **


End file.
